


Not A Dream

by SmittenForAKitten



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Season 5 Spoilers, and they were girlfriends, just image though all the times catra and adora will be waking up next to one another, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenForAKitten/pseuds/SmittenForAKitten
Summary: SEASON 5 SPOILERS. Fic takes place after season 5.- - -But everything still feels like a dream. And Catra’s confession still echoes through her mind. Catra had pulled away from her daydream with that confession - which she remembers that daydream very vividly and she wants to talk about that at some point but she doesn’t know when’s the right time.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Not A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first She-ra fic and I hope you guys enjoy it! I wanted to make something cute and fluffy but I also haven't written anything good in a very long time.

As the sun begins to rise over the horizon, the rays start seeping in through the large windows of Adora’s room. The golden rays fall on the waterfall, making the water sparkle underneath the rays. As the sun continues to rise into the sky, the rays move further into the room, to Adora’s bed, where her and Catra are sleeping  _ so peacefully _ . Unfortunately, even with the canopy hanging above the bed, it doesn’t do much from blocking the sun out. The sun hits their bodies, and with Adora facing out, she gets a face full of sun. It makes her try to keep the sun out by shutting her eyes tighter, but it seems like that since the sun is up, she  _ has  _ to wake up, as well. 

Light blue hues greet the sun, only for Adora to wince and squint, going to raise her arm to block out the sun, only to find that her arm is being  _ held captive _ by  _ something _ . Or rather  _ someone _ . As she looks down, she’s graced with Catra’s sleeping form, who has her face buried within Adora’s chest, curled up so comfortably. Her hands are on Adora’s tank top, fingers twisted into the fabric. As for Adora’s arm being held  _ captive _ , Catra’s tail is twisted around her arm. The other arm is underneath Catra, where Adora vaguely remembers wrapping her arms around Catra last night. And she wonders: Did Catra instinctively wrap her tail around her arm to keep her hold? That’s kind of cute. 

She hears the light purring coming from Catra’s sleeping body as well, and Adora watches the steady rising and falling of her chest as she sleeps. Adora had realized that Catra purrs when she’s  _ happy _ , and she purrs the most when she’s around Adora. It took her a long time to realize it, and even with Catra always saying “ _It’s not like I like_ _ you _ ”, Adora knows that Catra has  _ always  _ liked her. It’s kind of cute how she denied it so much. 

It almost feels like a dream as she continues watching Catra sleep, but no, the warmth of her body is very much real. The feeling of Catra’s tail moving slightly against her skin is also real and Adora takes in a breath. This isn’t a dream. Everything that has happened was  _ all real _ . 

The war is over. They successfully escaped the Fright Zone, got the rude awakening of fighting Horde Prime, and defeated him. They rebuilt the Rebellion from the ground up, even though there were a lot of faults with it the first time around. But everyone came back to support Glimmer and her decisions. Everyone has been through hell and back. Everything that has happened was like a nightmare coming to life because anyone could have been lost at any given time. (And Adora should know because she’s been so close to dying more than just a couple of times. Thank god she didn’t.)

But everything still feels like a dream. And Catra’s confession still echoes through her mind. Catra had pulled away from her daydream with that confession - which she remembers that daydream very vividly and she wants to talk about that at some point but she doesn’t know when’s the right time. ( _ “Don’t you get it?!  _ **_I love you!_ ** _ I always have!” _ Hearing it really gives Adora chills up her spine.) 

Adora lets out a sigh of content. How did she get so lucky? How does she even  _ deserve _ someone like Catra? Sure, that thought can go both ways, but Adora feels lucky to have Catra by her side. They’ve been together since they were kids, and Adora wonders just  _ how long  _ has Catra loved her? And did Adora love her for just as long? Probably. Catra never left her mind or her heart. Each time she thought about how she left Catra alone in the Fright Zone, it hurt her heart deeply. Kind of made her nightmares worse. 

Catra stirs and her eyes squeeze as she lets out a yawn. It’s big and high pitched and cute and it’s so hard for Adora to suppress a laugh. She lets out a breathy laugh, which makes Catra’s ears twitch before her eyes open slowly, blinking a few times before her head tilts up, her mismatched eyes meeting bright blue ones. 

“Hey, Catra..”

“Hey, Adora..” another yawn leaves Catra and her tail finally sets Adora’s arm free. “How long have you been up..”

“Long enough to watch you sleep peacefully..”

“Wha-- You shouldn’t just  _ watch people _ . It’s creepy.”

“Mm, is it still creepy if it’s my girlfriend I’m watching?”

Right. That’s a title now. And a title they didn’t really know about. The Fright Zone never taught them about titles other than  _ soldier _ or  _ commander  _ or  _ Force Captain _ . They only found out the word ‘girlfriend’ was a thing when Bow and Glimmer mentioned it

\- - - - -

_ “What is that?” _

_ “What is _ **_what_ ** _?” _

_ “What you just called Sparkles,” Catra rephrases her question. “What’s a girlfriend?” _

_ “They didn’t teach you about girlfriends in the Fright Zone?” Bow answers a question with a question and Catra’s expression tells him no. “Ah, to explain it easily.. A girlfriend is a female companion. The title is usually given when two people confess their love for one another. It’s a title given to that special person in your life, a title for only that one person because they are more than a friend to you now.”  _

_ “Is that what Adora is to me then?” _

_ “..Pardon?” _

_ “I confessed my love to her during the war,” Catra says bluntly. “And kissed her.” _

_ … _

_ “I’M SORRY YOU TWO KISSED AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?” the shreek comes from Glimmer, where she and Adora had been somewhat listening in on the conversation. “ _ **_ADORA_ ** _.”  _

_ “I- I didn’t have a chance to tell you! A lot had happened! I mean, I was knocked unconscious and lost in a daydream where we were getting ready for a Princess Prom held by Scorpia? And you were with Bow and I was in this white and gold dress--” Adora rambles on, getting weird looks from her two friends and her girlfriend. “You know! That’s not important! Catra pulled me out of that daydream by saying ‘I love you’ and I love her, too, okay! And we kissed!” _

_ “ _ **_ADORA_ ** _.” _

_ “Your friends freak out about  _ **_everything_ ** _.” _

_ “They are your friends, too, you know that right?” _

\- - - - -

Adora moves to sit up in the bed, raising her arms above her head and stretching back. Her arms flex and she lets out a groan as she stretches out. Catra can’t help but stares. The way that Adora’s hair falls nicely on her shoulders, and the way those muscles flex each time Adora moves. It’s a sight that Catra will never get tired of seeing. The first time she saw Adora’s muscles after she left the Fright Zone.. Well, Catra couldn’t get her out of her mind. And as she’s caught in a stare, Adora looks back at her, and a smug smile goes across her lips. 

“You shouldn’t just  _ watch people _ ,” Adora teases. “It’s  _ creepy _ .” 

“Not if I’m watching my girlfriend, it’s not,” Catra retorts. She decides to move closer to Adora, arms wrapping around her waist and nuzzling into her hip. Adora laughs and brings her hand down to scratch behind Catra’s ears, earning light purring. “We’re staying in bed today.”

“We can’t do that, Catra. We have to get up.”

“And who says? Sparkles? I bet her and Arrow Boy aren’t even up yet themselves.”

“Knowing Glimmer, she’s most  _ definitely  _ awake,” Adora says. “If we don’t get out of this room ourselves, she’ll poof in.”

“God, she has no sense of privacy, does she?”

“This  _ is  _ her castle, Catra.”

“Don’t care. It’s a bedroom. She should respect our privacy.”

Adora shakes her head and continues to pet Catra’s hair, scratching her ears and listening to her purrs. She can’t help but stare down at her girlfriend as Catra’s eyes shut, a smile on her lips - a very smug smile, Adora knows, because Catra must think she  _ won  _ this battle. But Adora knows secret weapons to get Catra out of bed. Breakfast was important, and they couldn’t stay in bed all day. Their muscles would feel even worse if they  _ did  _ stay in bed. 

“Oh no! Is that a mouse?!”

Catra jerks, fur puffing up and ears straight up as she sits up in bed, eyes wide. “What?! Where?!”

Adora snorts, “I can’t believe you fell for that  _ again _ .”

“It was ONE TIME, Adora! One  _ DAMN TIME _ . Let it go!”

“Naaah. Don’t think I’m going to.”

“You little--” Catra decides the best course of action was to pounce on Adora, making her fall back on the bed. Now Catra’s towering over her, a displeased look on her face. “You think you are so cute, don’t you? Well guess what--”

Adora is really cute though. Even right now. She has the widest smile on her face, her eyes filled with nothing but love and happiness as she stares up at Catra. Her hair is all laid out underneath her on the pillows. The sun is hitting it just right to make it shine. God, why did she have to be cute and beautiful and strong all at the same time? Does she KNOW what she does to Catra’s heart? Her face feels warm and her heart is pounding. 

“Hm? What is it, Catra?”

“You-- you’re not cute.”

“Well, that’s true. Because that title is reserved for you.”

“I’m not cute, either!”

“Yes you are,” Adora lifts her arms and wraps them around Catra’s shoulders, hands locked behind her neck. “My cute and beautiful, Catra.” 

“Ugh, you’re  _ insufferable _ , you know that?”

“You love me though, and you can’t say you don’t! Because you  _ do _ ! And you always have!”

Fuck. This. Woman. 

“Shut up!” 

“ _ Make me _ .”

Oh. Oh ho ho ho. Catra leans down, where their lips are inches apart, foreheads lightly touching. If Adora wants to be  _ made  _ to shut up, she’s definitely gonna shut her up for good. She leans closer, and places a kiss to her lips, earning a hum of content out of Adora, who brings her hands to Catra’s hair, fingers threading through brown locks. They hold that kiss for a while before Catra pulls away.

“Are you going to shut up now?”

“Mm. Nah. I think more kisses will make me change my mind though.”

“You’re not getting anymore.”

“Then I’ll just have to get them myself.”

“What are you-- wha-- HEY!”

Adora flips them both over, to where now Catra’s back is against the bed and she’s the one towering over her. Wow. Okay. This point of view certainly is different. Catra doesn’t even get a chance to react before Adora starts  _ kissing her _ but kissing every bit of her face rather than landing on her lips. It makes Catra squirm in protest, wanting to push her away, even though the kisses sure as hell feel nice-- NO. NO NO. And when Adora pulls away, her eyes are still filled with love and she lets out a sigh.

“I love you.”

Ah. “..I love you, too, you big idiot.”

“Are you ever going to stop calling me that?”

“Nah. Don’t think so.”

“At least I’m  _ your  _ idiot.”

“You damn sap.”

And all of this will still feel like a dream. It won’t feel real. But both Catra and Adora will know it is, and they’ll feel  _ so damn lucky _ to be able to wake up next to each other each day after sleeping in each other's arms each night. And Catra feels thankful to have Adora back. Feels thankful to be loved by such a wonderful woman. Feels thankful to be able to do everything with Adora again. Everything just feels..  _ right. _


End file.
